


Adventures of Shopping

by SamThePuppeteer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Shopping, just cuteness and fluff, just fluff, they are both beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamThePuppeteer/pseuds/SamThePuppeteer
Summary: MC and Jumin go shopping!





	1. He Said Yes?

"Fine." That was all she needed to hear to paste a huge grin on her lips. Her yellow eyes lit up when she heard the word, like a millions stars exploded and gave off an indescribable light. MC had been asking for what felt like ages to get Jumin to agree to experience "commoner" life. She had planned out the entire date, from the movie, to dinner, to shopping; she had an entire plan ready, even before she asked Jumin to go with her.   
It took a few tries at asking, some with deal offers, some just plain begging; either way, she got him to say yes, and that is all she wanted. Jumin had always stayed in his own little bubble, and her goal was to get rid of the bubble, even if it took time to carefully pop it. She wanted to show him the joy in simplicity, the joy in things that he had not even thought of experiencing before. She wanted to show him the joy in life, even if it didn't include spending lots of money; although, having money just as a backup was always nice.   
She was planning on "pre-shopping" to get Jumin something that wasn't a suit, but she decided against that she would just work with what he had. She wasn't a fashionista, but she knew what looked ok and what looked like garbage. Growing up as an average girl really helped out in these types of situations. But she never was what most would consider a normal girl.   
She had always doodled in her notebooks in school, and apparently those doodles went somewhere. She was now a professional digital artist. Jumin had found out after he left work early to see MC and she was sitting at a computer very steadily drawing a line. He stared for a few minutes in awe before he said hello, trying not to startle her. Ever since then, he had always told MC that he could get her a better drawing tablet and pen, but she had declined overtime, for liked the simplicity of the one she had.   
This why she purposely planned to avoid the electronics section in target, for she knew that Jumin would insist on getting her a new one if he was reminded of it. But she didn't mind it, it showed that he cared and she loved those little acts of love. Like when Jumin had gotten her a lipstick that she had secretly been fawning over, even though she had no idea how he found out.   
Ignoring that fact, she had loved the little acts of care. Jumin had always said that he did not need the small acts of care, but she still did them, and she would always get a small caring smile from him. She wanted to get a big grin though, and she was sure that she could find it on this date; as hard as it might be to find, it was there and she knew it. She was so excited she could barely keep control of her smile, and Jumin didn't mind at all. He loved seeing her smile, and she knew that. What he didn't know is that she loved seeing him smile, and she was going to get one during the date, she was determined.


	2. A Good Thing Or A Bad Thing?

The sky was filled with stars when she woke up. It was the middle of the night and she was wide awake. She sat up on the bed and stared out of the large window, looking off into the distance. She had always been fascinated with how to night sky looked, and she got a perfect view of its flickering lights against a black backdrop. She didn't know how much time had past, but she eventually looked over to Jumin who was fast asleep right next to her. She had always noted that he looked so peaceful in his sleep, like all of his worried were cast away. She warmly smiled in his direction, excited about what was the come during the day. It was the day she was going to show him the simple joys in life. Her mind went spinning with excitement and ideas, as it normally did during the night. She would always mentally curse the night owl side of her. She glanced back at the sky, noting the change in the moons position. She turned her attention back to Jumin, who was still sound asleep. She leaned down to him, placing a small kiss on his forehead. "I love you, forever and always." She whispered with a smile on her face. She laid back down on the bed, closing her eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep.  
She woke up to a pair of silver eyes focused on her. Usually these eyes were very cold, but towards her, they were always warm; like a sun had shined into them revealing all that lie beyond. He had a small smile on his face, like he was thinking of a paradise or something of that kind. His black hair was slightly messy, showing the small presence of curls. She ended up staring right back at him in amazement. How did she manage to find someone this beautiful in her life? They both analyzed each others faces, like it was the last time they would see them. After what seemed like an eternity, MC leaned towards and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she stood up. She was slightly sore from the previous nights activities, but she ignored the lingering pain and walked over to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass of water, she glanced back at Jumin, who shook his head slightly. She walked back over to him and sat down next to him, smiling gently at him. Their morning went on like usual, talking about different subjects, feeding Elizabeth 3rd, playing with Elizabeth 3rd, petting Elizabeth 3rd, normal morning activities. Jumin had mentioned that he would still need to go in for work, but that he was going to be home earlier than usual. While he was gone, MC decided that she would get to work, working on a drawing or two before taking a lunch break. She had a small lunch, one that Jumin would shake his head at and say that it was not grand enough for his princess. She appreciated his care towards her, but she always enjoyed the very simplicity of life sometimes. She finished up her lunch and went onto the website to buy movie tickets. She was never a big fan of romance movies, but she thought that Jumin would appreciate them. She looked at the time and movie only to find it was sold out. It was the opening night, and she was excited to show him the excitement that people would get for these movie premiers. She had decided earlier not to tell him the movie, and she instantly thanked her past self for being smart. She knew that if she told Jumin that it was sold out, he would go above and beyond to get the tickets. Normally, she wouldn't mind and just go along with it, but she was planning this date, and so she was going to decide what to do. She scrolled through the movies around the same time and only one showed up that was around the same timing that would still show the common excitement for the cinema; a horror movie. Before she even thought about tat fact that it was horror, she bought the tickets out of pure rush to make sure that she would get them. Only after the fact did she realize that it was a horror movie. She pondered whether to keep the tickets or to find a different movie, but she decided that it would be interesting to see how a horror movie would turn out. It would either be a brilliant idea or a horrible one, and fate was the only thing that could decide by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Serendipity

Two colors, red or pink. Mc wasn't sure which color lip gloss she liked better. After trying each one on and taking it off just to try the other, she decided that neither would be better. She wasn't much of a makeup wearer, but she liked to look somewhat nice for things. A light coating of mascara brought her eyelashes just enough to make a very subtle difference. To most eyes, she was exactly the same; but to Jumin, there was a big difference. He was always able to tell even the smallest of changes, from her cutting off just an inch of her hair to her eyes being just a bit dimmer. Mc was wearing an off the shoulder white top and high waisted shorts, just fancy enough to not bug Jumin's taste but comfortable enough to not have people stare. But she knew people were going to stare at Jumin, they always did. She didn't mind it, she knew he was handsome and she wasn't one to make people mad by giving them bad looks when they did look. She new he was hers and he knew she was his. She was less worried about how she was dressed or how the shopping would go, but she was very worried about the movie. Thoughts circled her mind with doubts about Jumin's taste in movies. Would he like to movie? What if he doesn't? Thoughts like these flew across her mind until she heard a door open. She immediately forgot about her worries and walked out of the bathroom to greet Jumin. It was a normal afternoon, but there was a certain glisten in his eyes that she had never sen before, almost like he was excited. She made sure to preserve that gleam for as long as possible. After a little while of their normal afternoon activities, they headed out to go to the mall.   
She knew she was horrible with horror movies, and she knew that Jumin could probably tell because of the slight worried look in her eye. When they entered the theater they looked for open seats, and the only seats not covered in bags or people were two in the very back. She thought that having the seats in the back would make it less scary, and oh she was wrong. Even when there was a commercial for a thriller movie, she would flinch a bit at the action parts. She was oddly excited for the movie to start, but she wasn't sure why. When the movie started with peaceful backstory scenes, she loved it. There was so much detail and so much character development she could't help but lean forward a bit in her chair. When the movie started to pick up though, she was curled up to Jumin, her hands over her eyes but still watching intensely. Jumin noticed this, and he felt oddly happy. He was more interested in the plot than he thought he would be. When he looked over at Mc curled up next to him, he felt an odd feeling of joy. He relished in the fact that she was relying on him to protect her. The rest of the movie went on just like you wold expect, Mc cuddled up to Jumin and Jumin watching the movie intensely. When the movie ended, Mc looked up at Jumin with eyes that had a sense of hope and happiness, like she was mentally telling him thank you. He smiled back at her and got up to leave the crowded theater. Jumin looked over at her when they were in the theater lobby and asked if she was okay. She looked up at him, a wide smile on her face. "That was scary!" She said with a slight giggle at the end. Jumin was so worried that she wouldn't put that smile on for the rest of the night, but there it was to him and only him. He smiled and grabbed her hand as they made their way to the rest of the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always!


	4. "Commoner Food"

She was tempted, oh she was tempted. They had been wondering where to go for dinner. Well, it was more of Mc trying to figure that out while Jumin followed her pacing around the food section. She was oh so tempted to make him eat fast food. She didn't particularly like it, but the mischievous side in her screamed to do it. After silencing that, she decided that they would go to an American-style restaurant. To her, it was one of the higher end restaurants in the mall, but she knew that it was as "low class" as Jumin could stand at the moment. He was very stubborn and wasn't very good with dramatic change, so she decided to keep it as close to what he was used to for tonight. Their dinner went well, other than the fact that Jumin kept staring at the prices of the food in wonder at how cheap they were. He had finally decided on getting a steak while Mc got a hamburger. She had noticed Jumin look at her, slightly worried, when she ordered a full hamburger. Worried but also in awe. Mc wasn't the type of person to sacrifice the things she liked because of her stereotypical assumptions. So while most girls would get a small salad, she got an entire hamburger. It was one of the things she was unapologetically proud of. Surprisingly, he liked the food. It of course wasn't his favorite, but he still enjoyed it. She was quite glad that he enjoyed it, for she had been quite stressed throughout ordering that he wouldn't like it at all and would eat out of common courtesy. After they had payed and left the restaurant, Jumin looks slightly confused and worried when she started to drag him back into the ever-twisting and turning halls of shops. "My dear, where are we going?" He questioned, and she had distinctively remembered that she didn't tell him about going shopping. She wanted it to be a surprise, and it payed off. "Shopping." She said with certainty and happiness in her voice. She had a hop in her step indicating that she was excited. Out of the fog of confusion, he could notice that small jump. He decided to go along with her plan to keep that hop there. She started to drag him through the halls trying to find a store that looked nice when Jumin pointed out a store that looked cool. She smiled warmly and replied with a small "Sure dear", trying to conceal her utmost excitement about Jumin being at least slightly interested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I might continue this but I'm not sure yet


End file.
